My Everything
by HuskaAkita
Summary: My whole family was killed in one fateful night. I was the only survivor. Ever since, my life couldn't be anymore miserable. Then i met him ... Victorian-era AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It's very nice to meet you

**A / N : First chapter everyone ! It has been a long time since i last posted up a new story. Hope you enjoy it and please remember, English isn't my first language okay ? ! Bye :3**

* * *

Hiccup's POV

" _RUN ! RUN !" My dad yell from behind us while my mother held my tiny hand and dragged me away._

_As I ran, I could hear noises, large noises elicting from the direction behind us. They were deafening, almost like medium explosions. Suddenly, they all stopped. _

" _Hurry Hiccup! Hurry ! We have to get out of here ! " My mother said as we were running down the stairs of our large house._

" _But what about dad ? Aren't he coming with us ?"_

_I asked innocently as we made it down the last few stairs. Again, everything stopped. We stood there, stayed frozen like statues at the end of the stairs, a frown adorned my mom's face. Curious, I poked my head out from behind my mother's back. There in front of us, was a group of five to six men, there faces was really blurry and all of them dressed in black. I could feel the grip around my hand tightened, almost painfully. We watched as the group of men separated into two, making a way in the middle. Soon, a figure appeared. He was a middle-aged man, with a really pale complexion. He also dressed himself in black like the other men, too._

" _Valka, it has been a really long time since our last encounter , isn't it ?" He said._

" _Shut up, you viper. " My mother snapped at him in my surprise. " What did you do to Stoick ?"_

" _Who is he, mom ? Do you know him ?" I blurted, accidentally attracted the stranger attention. _

_The stranger studied me from the crown of my head to the bottom of my feet carefully. The way his eyes locked on me sent shivers down my spine. Later, a craze grin crept across his devious face. _

" _Is that your son over there, Valka ?" He asked in an interesting tone. " I can see that he has the gift of beauty from his mother."_

_My mother started to shake furiously as the words escaped the stranger's mouth._

" _Don't you dare touch a single hair of him, or else I'll –" _

" _You will what ? Slit my throat ?" The stranger said mockingly._

" _Mom," I gently tugged my mother's dress, gaining her attention. " I'm scare. Make him go away." _

_I pressed myself against her, trying to get away from the creepy stranger's amused gleam. _

" _Don't worry, dear. I'll protect you. You have nothing to be worry about." _

_Suddenly, a hysterical laugh appeared._

" _Oh so sweet. You are willing to protect your precious son…but who will protect you?"_

_After that the stranger whispered something to the two men beside him. After he finished, they suddenly ran toward us. We tried to withdraw, but before we even had the chance, the two men charged, one of them grabbed me by my waist and lifted me up, separated me with my mom while the other captured her slender arms._

" _No ! Let me go !" I thrashed and I cried, but the man's grip on me was unbreakable._

_The creepy stranger let out his lunatical laugh again at the sight in front of him. I watched as they dragged my mom closer to him._

" _Don't be so afraid Valka. I can still give you and your son another way, if you be nice and tell me, where is the Moon's Heart ? "_

" _I rather die than telling with you, you scum."_

" _I know, but do you rather let your son die too because of your decision ?"_

_Suddenly, a sharp cold metal was place at my neck. A knife. My face immediately paled as the deadly weapon made a light contact with my skin, soon a red line appeared. I locked my eyes desperately on my mother, who was having a hard time gathering her thought. _

" _Let go of him. I'll do whatever you said." She finally spoke, her body trembling furiously._

_The creepy man let out another hysterical laugh, he then turned his attention toward me._

" _Let go of him and please, lower the knife. We don't want anything to happen to him, don't we ?" He said._

_The moment after he said that I immediately felt the cold metal at my neck disappeared and I was lowered to the ground. My mother instantly ran to me and cocooned my with her arms. Her mother instincts began to kick in as she started to check my neck, caress my cheeks and ask me a bunch of question which included " Are you okay, honey ?" , "How do you feel ?", " Do you hurt anywhere ?" … The creepy guy then moved himself beside her and put a hand on her shoulder._

" _You've made a very wise decision, Valka. I'm not going to lie, but it's such a relief knowing that you won't make any reckless decision ." _

_My eyes locked on the man then diverted back to my mother. She was biting her lips real hard like she was holding herself from screaming. Her forest green eyes were all wet and teary, but not a single drop came out . She put both of her hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes:_

" _**I'm sorry, Hiccup."**_

_Before I could even answer, a blinding streak of light flashed from my mother's wrist and aimed toward the man behind her. But before it could arrive, the man grabbed my mother's hand with an astonish speed, making her let out a shriek and dropped the dagger she was holding down on the floor. His face showed an scornful expression as he shoved my mother away. I watched in horror as she fell, making a painful sound as the flesh connected with the marble floor. I really wanted to get to her and help her, but I froze when I felt the appearance of the guy that just hoisted me up a moment ago behind my back. _

" _Nice try, but it would to be better than that if you ever want to kill me." The creepy man said mockingly as he picked up my mother's dagger and walked toward her._

_I could feel my heart beating faster and faster as the man moved himself toward my mother. When he had arrived at his destination, he grabbed my mother's hair and yanked it up. My mother screamed in pain, but it only amused the man more. She looked at him, rage and hatred filled her usually - calm eyes. The man then lower himself to my mother's level, the dagger in his hand threatened to deal the final blow any time._

" _This is your last chance. Tell me where is it or die !"_

_A smirk crept up my mother face. She glared at him with all her might._

" _Go to hell, because that's where you belong, devil." _

_The man looked furious in a moment, but immediately regained his composure._

" _Alright then, I'll see down there."_

_My eyes widen in shock as the blade of the dagger pierced through my mother's clothes and stabbed her in the heart. The man then yanked the dagger out, making her wound open. Blood began to pour out, so much that it painted the carpeted floor surrounded her in one crimson red colour. She looked at me one last time, a calming smile on her face. And then she collapsed, the light in her forest eyes was snuffed out, forever._

" _NO !" _

_I screamed in agony. But before I could run to her, the guy behind me grabbed my arm and held me still. I cried and I thrashed but nothing changed. She was gone, leaving me behind, all alone._

" _I'll sure see you on the other side." The man that just murdered my mom said in a mocking way before he made his way to me. I began trembling. What would he do to me ? Would he kill me ?Would he harm me ?_

_He gave me gleam, the kind that pierced through my trembling shell and looked straight into my soul. _

" _You should know better than your mother, child. Now be nice and tell me, WHERE IS THE MOON'S HEART ?" _

_I was terrified, really. I tried to open my mouth, but couldn't, so I shook my head violently. The man became furious again. He raised his hand and gave my tear – stained face a stinging slap. It hurt so bad that If it wasn't for the guy behind me holding me into place, I would have fall down the floor, like my mother._

" _You and your family is really good at testing other's patient. I ask you one last time, where is it ?!"_

" _I … I don't know." I stuttered. _

_The man opposite me raised his hand up again, ready to slap me again. I closed my eyes shut, but nothing came. I opened one of my eyes and saw his arm being stopped by the guy behind me._

" _I think that the kid really don't know about the jewel, boss. He's just a kid, after all."_

_After that, he released the man's arm. The man gave a grunt as he slowly caressed his wrist back to life. He took his time staring at thin air, thinking something in his evil head. Until he turned his back to us._

" _Then he's useless. Sell him to the slave trader. Make sure to dispose everything in the way." _

" _Wait … What ?!" _

_But before I could protest, something hit the back of my neck. Darkness then consumed me. _

" AHH !"

I shot myself forward from the bed, sweat covering my face and neck. It was that nightmare again.

" Why does it have to remind now, after all those time I tried to forget it."

Suddenly, there were brutal knocks on the door of my room, which really wasn't at all, just an old, dusty store house that was used to put household equipment like scissors, spades, …

" Hiccup ! Wake up and get your scrawny butt out here ! You know that you're going to the black market today so quickly up !"

" Fine. I'm coming." I responded as I got out of bed and walked toward the small sink.

It had been two years since that faithful night. I had been sold to a slave trader, then he sold me to a duke. Then I was sold to another person, and another, and then another …. They didn't last, mostly because of my clumsiness. Just like that, I was passed from people to people like an object. My owners all had something in common : They were rich people who love to laugh at other people's misery. One more thing in addition : They were a bunch of pervert ! I couldn't have myself save from all of their disgusting touches. If I do, they usually threatened to sell me away, which always came true because of my stubborn issue. So once again, I about to be pass to another owner who think i was worthy enough to work in their orgy city.

Pouring water into my slightly calloused palms, I splashed them all over my face. Brushed my teeth, washed my face … I really don't have to changed my clothes , because except of my tattered nightgown, I had nothing left. All that followed me was a burning slave mark at my hips, a repetitive nightmare and a dreadful past.

As I walked to the door and wrapped my hand around the rusted handle, I turned around and took one last look to the room.

" It is time to say goodbye."

And then I opened the door and entered the heartless world outside once more.

* * *

Jack's POV

" Remind me, why are we in the bad part of town again ? "

" Because it's the only way we can get to the black market."

" Okay … Why do have to go to the black market anyway ?"

I asked as my butler, Toothless, held my hand and dragged my across the stream of people in the dark street.

" Because … the black market is where you can find lots of treasure hunters. Maybe one of them do have some clues about what we've been looking for the past few years, my Lord." He said with a cold tone as he continued dragging me through alleyways.

" You mean there is someone who knew where is the Moon's Heart in that … market ?"

" It's a 50/50 chance."

" Then what are we waiting for ?" I answered optimistically. " Quickly up !"

We made a few more turns, cross through another bunch of dark alleys, … After what it seemed like forever, we stopped when we had reached our destination.

" The black market." I whispered .

The black market, a place when you could find anything you want. Deadly weapons, no problem. Rare jewels, piece of cake. Even assassins for hire ! But what made so popular was because of its slave trading and auctioning business. Everyday, hundreds of them were sold and bought. We wandered around the place, crashed into every jewelery counter we could see and asked them if they know any traces of the Moon's Heart. The Moon's Heart, was a very very precious and famous jewel. It was a beautiful pink diamond that shaped like a heart and stored inside another large block of quartz. They said that the diamond wasn't from Earth but from the Moon itself. There were legends about it, that it stored the Moon's essence inside it and had the power to control the waves and tides, or it will grant it owner internal life, like the Moon itself. That's why it was very well-known in the treasure hunting business. People wanted it so bad that the diamond also had another name, The Pink Demise. It had that name because of the number of people died just to had a chance to touch it, which was slim as none. But despite all those casualties, people still trying to find it, no matter what was the cost. As Toothless kept on wandering from one counter to another, I couldn't save myself from the dreaded boredom of having nothing to do, so I started walking around. Everywhere I went, I saw banned weapons, sacred jewels, aphrodisiac ,… things like that, nothing really special to me. I was so carried away I didn't notice that I had entered a large square, with brick road, marble fountain, everything you could find in a normal square, except for that big stage and crowd.

" What are they doing over there ?" I mumbled as I moved myself closer and closer to the crowd.

The closer I was to the crowd, I could hear shouting like " 100" , "120", "170" …. Seemed like another slave auction, well obviously because of that poor and skinny slave up on the stage with that big fat man with fancy clothes and jewel rings on his fingers. I watched the auction in defiance. How could they sell and auction people like they were some objects ? I was snapped out of my thought when that big fat man on the stage yelled: "SOLD! To the big old man at the front." As the slave earlier exited the stage and walked toward his new master, the man continue as he held out a big scroll from his pocket.

" Next on the line is a Berkian, Hiccup."

A slim figure walked up the stage and stood in the middle of it. I couldn't believe in my own eyes anymore since that moment, because the guy on that stage definitely was the most beautiful boy in the world. He had an nice oval face with a fair, very fair complexion. His hair was long and reddish brown, while his lips was red , so red that it would make a rose to be ashamed. And those eyes, oh my gods those eyes that were adorned with long, curve lashes, were like the best emeralds man-kind had ever seen. He was wearing a white, tattered night gown that had been patched and stitched so many times, but even in it, his angelic look didn't fade. Instead, it shone brighter, like a raw, precious jewel awaiting to be discovered and honed.

" _**Why would someone like him, having a fate like that ?"**_

The crowed began to agitate, even from the back I could hear whispers and whistles. Satisfied by the reaction of the crowd, the fat man that was on the stage with Hiccup spoke:

" The starting price is 200 silver coins."

200 silver coins ! That's too … cheap for a treasure like him. But not for long.

" 250"

"290"

"350"

" 395"

.

.

.

" 500 !"

" 500 silver coins. Going once, going twice ..."

Before I even know, my mouth had reacted and as usual, shocked everybody that was near me.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I watched as the number kept rising from 200 to 500. 500, no one had ever bought me with that much money. What a waste, when you could use it for something more useful. But what right do I have to tell what I think ?

" This is it." I said to myself as my boss started with the "going once, going twice …" thing. Then suddenly:

" 100 gold coins !" A voice emitted from the crowd, shocked everyone in the horizon, including me.

Back then, 1 gold coin was equal to 50 silver coins , that meant 100 was …. 5000 ! Oh my god !

"Who said that ?" My boss said as stared at the crowd of people in front of us, trying to spot the person who would make him a big profit.

Soon the crowd divided into two, leaving a way in the middle. A mop of white hair started moving forward us. It was a very good-looking guy, with pale skin and hair white as snow. His eyes were big and had a gorgeous cerulean color that made me feeling so dizzy like I was having a heat stroke. He was wearing very expensive clothes, which meant he came from a very powerful and wealthy family.

" Wh-What did you just say ?" Boss stuttered as he scanned the guy

" 100 gold coins." He said as he walked toward the stage. He put one hand inside his expensive white coat and took out a bag, which obviously held the money. He dangling and wiggling it in front of boss's face. " Deal ?"

" SOLD ! To this gentleman over here." Boss grabbed that bag of gold coins instantly, a freaking smile I'd been getting used to appeared on his face. Then he turned back to me. " Hiccup, come down there and meet your new master."

I nodded my head and clumsily, made my way down the stage. As I walked toward the white-haired male, thousand of thoughts flew back and forth in my head.

" _I wonder what he would be like ? Is he a bad guy? Or a good guy ? Please , be good please ! I can't stand it anymore !"_

Before I knew it I already was in front of him. I really wanted to look at his face. But a slave was forbidden from looking into it's master's face. I too, had to obey so I kept my head down in front of him. I was hoping for an introducing, but instead I felt a cold hand grabbed the wrist of my hand and dragged me away. We crossed through the crowd of people and started walking out of the square. We kept walking and walking, a deadly silence fell on both of us, me because I wasn't allow to talk without any permission, him … I don't know, probably he thought that I wasn't worth talking to. Soon, we stopped at the jewel alley, there is a tall man with black hair who was wearing a black tux accompanied with a matching tail coat. He kept on wandering from counter to counter, asking something which I couldn't hear, until my new master called:

" Toothless, time to go ! It's late ."

The man turned his attention to us. Nothing too serious, until he spotted me. His eye widened as he scanned me from head to toe.

" May I ask who is that ?" He said as he walked himself toward us.

" Nah, just a little fella I just rescued from the hand of those nasty slave traders." My new master said with proud. " Can we go now ? It's boring here."

Toothless rolled his eyes. He turned around and started walking. We soon followed his track, the deadly silent still haunted us. A few lefts, a few rights,… Until I saw a black, ornate chariot with two, gorgeous white horse at the start of the alley, just a few metres away. There was an old man that seated in the charioteer's seat. As we arrived, Toothless quickly and gracefully opened the door and the white-haired got in. I just standed there, confused.

" _There is no way her's going to let me seat with him. But … where should I ?" _

Like seeing my problem, the white-haired patted the empty space next to him and said:

" Well , what are you waiting for? Get on ."

" But I'm not suppose to d- "

" Nah, just forget it and get in. "

Well, this was awkward. I gave Toothless a look, silently asking him what to do. He nodded in response, approved that I should be nice and do it. Had no other choice to choose, I desperately had to get inside the fancy chariot and sit next to "him". Soon, Toothless hopped on and settled himself beside the charioteer. And then, the wooden wheels started to roll, leaving the dark alley behind. All I did, was sat there, looking out the world outside through the glass window. And then his voice rang up:

" Um. … it seems I haven't politely introduce myself. I'm Jackson, Jackson Overland Frost. But most people call me Jack."

" Hiccup is my name, master." I replied dryly, eyes still fixed at the scenery outside.

" Why don't you look at me and say it yourself ? It's quite rude if you do it like that."

He shocked me. Really.

" A slave never has the right to look at it's master's face. I too, have to follow."

" Please, stop the master thing. It's really annoying." Jack said with a huff.

" Then what do you want me to call you ?" I turned my head back and looked at him.

" Jack. Jack is fine" He put on a smile, showing all of his pearly white teeth. The whole place was magically lit up. For a moment I could felt a hot blush start blooming on my cheeks, but it soon died down, because after all, I don't think emotions could really affect me anymore. I faked a happy face, sending a smile back at him.

"It's very nice to meet you, Jack."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New home, new people.

Hiccup's POV

" Welcome home ." I let out a gasp as Toothless opened the wooden doors of Jack's mansion. The place was simply beautiful : Cyan and white walls accompanied with blue carpeted floor that was decorated with delicate frost patterns, marble curving staircases with beautiful flower vases at each ends , a crystal chandelier, … And that was only the lobby.

I was so taken away that I didn't notice stood there in front of us was four people : A girl in her black and white maid outfit, she had a very colorful hair and violet eyes. Two boys: one with large, turquoise eyes and pale skin. He had short, messy, strawberry-blond hair, which are clipped back with five red bobby pins - two on his right and three on his left. He wore a plain top with red piping around the collar and plaid pants, along with black knee-high boots. The other one had brown eyes, tan skin, with short, chocolate brown hair that included a cowlick. He dressed himself in a white, long-sleeved shirt, brown vest, and black trousers with grey ribbons tied around his neck. All the three of them looked like they were about my age, which was thirteen- about – turn – fourteen. Finally there was a beautiful, grown woman with a curvaceous figure. She had light-brown skin and navy blue eyes, and she wore light purple lipstick . Her hair ,somehow had a pale-lavender colour, extended to her knees; the bottom half of it was braided and tied, using an indigo wore a customary maid outfit consisted of a long-sleeved indigo dress and a white apron that had a few indigo stripes on it, white stockings and dark brown mary janes, with an accompanying plate-shaped cap.

All of them wore a smile on their faces as the three kids said loudly:

" Welcome back, master Jack."

" Hi everyone." Jack said, a beaming smile on his face. " Is dinner ready , cause I'm starving."

" I has already prepared dinner, my Lord." The woman said " Would you like to have it now or you would like to have it later ?"

" I think I'll have it after I have had a bath. I'm stink because this guy had kept me wandering through streets the whole day." He said while pointing his finger toward Toothless, his mouth pouting as if he was telling his mama somebody had upset him or something. Toothless rolled his eyes at the accusation while I bit my lips to stiffen a giggle … i mean chuckle ! The woman's purple lips quirked up a bit as a gentle smiled formed.

" Alright then, I'll go down the kitchen to heat the meal up."

" Oh, and tell Em that I'm home okay ?"

" Of course, I'll also tell her to come down for dinner. "

When she was about to go, her blues eyes suddenly fell on me. " And may I ask who is that, master Jack?" As soon as she said that, the other kids immediately spotted me and fixed their gazes on me, eye-ing me from head to toe. That made me felt pretty much embarrass and some part uncomfortable, since I didn't like the feeling of people's eyes on me, scanning me and judging me since I was … I don't know, young , even before the you-know tragedy. When the uncomfortable level had became too much to bear, I lowered my head and hid my face behind my bangs that was in need of some care and a scissor while taking cover behind Jack, using him as a shield from all of those gazes.

" Oh I forgot to tell you. Guys, this is Hiccup and from today he will join our little family." Jack said. " Why don't you come out and say hi, Hiccup ? I'm sure that they're excited to meet you."

After that he moved himself to the side and gave me a push. Swallowing a lump that was formed from nervousness a while ago, I took a few steps forward the four people. I slowly raised my head, capturing two excited looks from the girl with the blonde boy, a curious look from the other and a loving look from the woman.

" H… Hi everyone. I'm … Hiccup. Ni-Nice to meet you guys."

I swore I had never been more embarrassed than that. Gee who would even stutter when they were introducing themselves like I did back then ? Before I could even react, I felt a pair of hands grabbed mine and shook it furiously.

" Hi Hiccup, it's really nice to meet you and welcome to the family ! I'm Sarah, but you only need to call me Baby Tooth." The girl said cheerfully as she dragged me toward the other three. She gradually introduced me with the others. The blond boy's name was Finnian, but people usually called him Finn and he was the gardener ; the brown-haired's was Jamie, his job in the mansion was a servant. I gave a light chuckled when I saw a hint of redness on his cheeks when he was saying hi to me, it was cute. The beautiful woman's name was Hannah, Hannah Annafeloz and she was the cook, an amazing cook according to Baby Tooth, Finn and Jamie … counted Jack too. She gave me this gentle smile of hers that somehow made me feel safe, something that I hadn't felt in years.

" Okay. So it's settled." Jack said as he was making his way up the marble stairs" I'm going to take a bath now. Toothless, can you do me a favor and give Hiccup here a room ... upstairs. " After that, he was gone. Toothless widened his eyes as he looked at me, and so did the others, as if they were amazed or being curious about something. I wondered, what was so special about this room upstairs ? But well, at least I still had a room, that was enough.

" Alright now" Toothless said " Baby Tooth, you go and tell Lady Emma that Master Jack has came home and that it's almost dinner time so that Hannah can focus on preparing dinner. Finn and Jamie, you two go help Hannah in the kitchen, and remember not to joke around, understood ?"

" Yes sir." All the three kids answered loudly and cheerfully as they separated to do their assigned tasks. Toothless turned himself back to me, making me jump a bit at the sudden movement.

" Follow me, Hiccup. I'll show you your room in the mansion." Toothless then moved toward the stairs as he flicked his finger. I gave a nod accompanied with a hum as I followed him up the stairs. The marble surface of it felt cold as it sent chills and tingles from my bare feet throughout my body. After two staircases we arrived at the second floor and entered a hallway. Its walls were littered with paintings portraits of people that were interleaved with a few lamps now and then.

Suddenly, the butler stopped as we arrived at a pair of white doors that were decorated with blue diamond and dot patterns. Toothless put a hand in one of his pockets and took out a bunch of taking a look through all of them he selected one then used it to unlock the door and opened it, revealing a dark room inside. Toothless turned on the lights as he said:

" From now on, this will be your room."

My jaw dropped as each light was turned on. The room itself was big with blue wallpaper that had nice decorations on them, it's floor was tiled with many square white marble tiles. There were a carpet with many other luxurious furniture including a round table, three wooden chairs with dark blue cushions and a matching couch. At the other end of the room there was a wooden door that probably led to the bathroom while on the ceiling there was a glass chandelier. There were also a a wardrobe, a mirror with silver frame, a queen size bed with cyan bed sheet and a fireplace too. But what made it special was that it had a large round balcony, just through a pair of glass double doors. Oh the whole place was so beautiful, and it was all for me . I was so taken away that I didn't notice that Toothless was still there until I heard him clearing his throat.

" Are you pleased with this room ? If not I could show you more rooms for you to decide." He asked.

" No, this is perfect. Thanks for giving it to me. I promise I'll take a good care of it." I answered, a smile somehow appeared on my face.

" Your welcome." Toothless said, apparently pleased with the answer. " You should go and take a bath, and don't worry about the clothes, there are some in that wardrobe over there."

" Yeah, right. Um … may I ask you something ?" I said nervously.

" Yes ?"

" How come do I have this room all for my own ? I'm sure that it's not for … the kind of me."

" That is something I cannot explain. I only do what my master told me to do."

" Oh , I see. " I said disappointedly. "Well, I should go and take a bath now. I guess I'll see you and the others later." I said, rubbing my arms.

" Yes. Oh and one more thing : Your dinner will be brought here by one of the boys later tonight, understood ?"

" Yes, I understood." Then Toothless walked out of the room and closed the doors, leaving me behind in this wonderful room of mine. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding as I turned myself around and gazed my eyes throughout the room again, feeling … happy.

" I guess not everybody is mean." I thought, the corners of my lips quirked up forming a smile. " Well off to the bathroom."

I crossed the whole room and reached the door. Turning the door knob, i entered. Just like i guessed, it was indeed the bathroom. My eyes started taking in every single detail of the place. The bathroom was also beautifully decorated and furnished with blue and green tiled walls and floor and many lamps, a whole cupboard of many types of soaps and toiletries, porcelain basin and bathtub, a big rectangle mirror and many other stuffs. After the process of picking a few soap and some a bottle of shampoo that had the fragrance of white lilies, bending over the tub, turning on the taps and almost fell into the tub as the warm water started filling it, i stood in front of the mirror, staring at my reflection after i accidentally caught a glimpse of myself when i was running around. I hated the way i looked. My hair was disheveled and matted for not taking a shower for several days, my lips were dry and it's thin skin was on the edge of breaking because of the cold weather, my face was pale and my eyes were all hazy because of all those times i had to gather what pieces left of me after people had broken me, shattered me. My collarbones could easily be seen through my pale skin and through the torn fabric of the night gown because of my lack of nutrients and food. To sum up: i looked terrible. I let out a sigh and took my eyes away from my dreadful reflection in the mirror.

Turning off the taps, i slowly undressed myself from what i was wearing and left the thing on the floor.

I carefully lowered myself into the tub and pulled the curtain shut as i did so. The warm water felt good against my pale skin, relaxing the aching muscles of my body. I took the bottle of shampoo, popped open the cap and squeezed the wet substance into my hand. I dipped my wet fingers into my hair, working and lathering the shampoo into the tresses. I massaged my head with my fingers then used a green bar of soap that had the smell of white Fleur-de-lis and lathered my limbs and body with it, scrubbing away all the dirt from the day, and other days. After a while, i took a deep breath, closed my eyes and let myself sink to the bottom of the tub, effectively washed away all the suds. I was glad the the tub was long enough that i could actually lay down for a moment, surrounded my entire body with the warm liquid and let it do all the work. And when my lungs were burning and screaming for air did i sat up and popped my upper half out of the water. Leaning into slippery wall of the tub, i let my mind think about the events that had occurred.

" Wow, what a day !" I said to myself.

Soon, the water grew cold and i pulled the drain before getting out to dry myself off. As i was drying my hair with a towel, i mentally slapped myself when i realized that i didn't bring any clothes with me. Groaning, i wrapped a big, fuzzy, white towel around my body and held it in place by my hand while opening the door and walked out.

I walked across the room to reach the wardrobe. Holding the wooden handle and opened a door, a wide section of clothes appeared including a few tuxes with colors like brown and green, some jackets, coats and a few pairs of pajamas, also there was a small drawer that was filled with undergarments, stockings, socks and a tube of . . . ?! I could felt my face heating up as i took my eyes away from the tube. I then let the big towel fell to the ground and started dressing myself.

I slowly moved myself toward the bed while buttoning up the last few button of the shirt. Dumping myself on the bed, i stared blankly at the room's ceiling, still found it hard to believe in what had happened. But then the bed felt so warm and soft and so comfortable to be false. I kept on staring like that, and slowly i drifted into sleep.

* * *

_Later that night ..._

Toothless slowly pushed a cart contained Hiccup's dinner, a few glasses, two pitchers of milk and water and some silverware down the hallway toward the brunette's room. When he had arrived, he gave a few knocks on the wooden doors.

_Knock ! Knock ! Knock !_

He waited there, awaiting for Hiccup to open the door. But ... nothing happened.

_" Strange. The lights are still on , but where is he ?" _

The butler gave the door a few knocks again, this time calling Hiccup's name in the process. But one minute passed, 2 minutes passed, 3 minutes passed and still nothing happened.

" Probably in the bathroom" He mumbled as he grabbed the door knob and twisted it, opening the door.

" Hiccup, i brought you your din- " Toothless stopped midway as he saw a sleeping Hiccup on the bed, curling into a ball under the blanket, small sounds emitted from him. Intrigued, he left the cart outside as he carefully tip-toed toward the bed, trying not to wake the young boy. Toothless looked at the brunette. The poor boy must had been having a nightmare as his brow furrowed, showing all his worry lines , his eyes closed shut and his mouth slightly opened, letting out small whimpers. Sweat matted his forehead and neck while his breathing was quick and ragged. Curling into a ball, the boy, who he just met this afternoon, looked so frail, so small, so vulnerable. But why ? Jack said that he had bought him in an auction, that meant he probably hadn't been treated well before, people might had even hurt him. That must had been the reason for the nightmare. _Why did someone like him get treated like that_ ?

Toothless looked at him. Something inside him churned and boiled when he looked at Hiccup, and it made him wanted to protect the younger male, to shield him from the unfair world outside.

" You must have been through alot. Poor kid. " He whispered as he sat down on the bed, positioned himself next to Hiccup. He gently placed his hand on the brunette's back, caressing and rubbing it up and down. " Don't worry, you're safe now. Nobody is going to hurt you."

Toothless kept doing that, later he could Hiccup's face slowly started to relax and his breath evened. He smiled as he watched Hiccup slept peacefully before gently standing up. Shutting down all of the lights in the room, Toothless took a look back at the sleeping brunette. Even though the only light source was the moonlight that glowed through the the glass double doors Toothless could still see a smile graced Hiccup's face. Then he walked out.

* * *

Hiccup woke up by the chirping sound of birds outside of the double doors. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes as he looked around the room, jolted because of the unfamiliar scene, but as his brain began to work again, the entire yesterday came back like a movie.

" So it really is real " He sighed, then chuckled because of his stupid reaction earlier.

He then jumped out of bed and walked toward the bathroom. After doing his morning routine, he walked out of the bathroom and started the day by reorganizing his new room, which took him nearly an hour. After putting the last piece of furniture in its place, he simply sat on his bed, thinking about what he should do next to kill the time, since nobody had told him what his job was. Nothing really came into his head anyway. He then shifted his gaze, taking a look at the entire room. Suddenly a light bulb flashed inside his mind.

" Maybe i should take a tour around the mansion." He said excitedly as he quickly stood up and walked out of the room and into the hallway.

Hiccup walked casually along the hallway, taking in each beautiful painting on the wall. He loved art , he used to draw and paint alot when he was young, well younger but now even if somebody handed him a piece of canvas, a paintbrush and some colors , he didn't think that any ideas would come to him anymore because in the brutal world outside, imagination was useless,even harmful thing for those who were struggling to survive. Too focused on the paintings, Hiccup yelped and fell backward as he bumped into someone else. He groaned as he slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head when he saw a gloved hand was extended toward.

" Need a hand ?" A husky voice rang up.

" Oh, hi Toothless . Sorry ... for bumping into you. I didn't know you were there. " He said apologetically as he grabbed the offered hand and pulled himself off the ground and back on his feet.

" It's okay. I really don't mind it." He said. " Thinking about something, Hiccup ? "

" Oh , it's nothing ! Really ... I'm just taking a look of the new place, that's all. Really don't want to get lost in it. "

" Well, i can take you on a tour and show you around the manor, if you want. " Toothless said suggestively while taking a few steps toward Hiccup.

" No no no no no . " Hiccup said, blushing . " You really don't have to. You're probably needed somewhere else in the manor. You don't need to waist your time ... for me"

Amused with the younger male's reaction , Toothless gave a light chuckle as he knocked on Hiccup's forehead.

" Ow ! What was that for ?"

" Because of you being an idiot. You're in the family now, so i should at least give you some attention and care too, shouldn't i ? And beside, it's my time. I can do whatever i want with it. Now follow me and try not to get left behind." He said, walking pass Hiccup and started moving down the hallway.

" Oh ... yeah . WAIT FOR ME !" Hiccup yelled out as he ran toward the butler's direction.

* * *

" This is my room, so if you ever need my help you can fine me here." Toothless said as he pointed to the wooden door of the room that was three rooms and one floor away from Hiccup's. " That one is Jack's , the next one to the right is his working office while the one to left belongs to his sister, Emma. The rest of the rooms are for guests." He said while pointing to a series of doors that was opposite with his and started moving his legs forward, Hiccup at his side as he took in all the rooms 's location.

Soon, both of them arrived at the end of the hallway of the first floor and started walking down one of those two curving staircases down to the ground floor. Earlier that morning, the dual had been walking around the whole mansion, started from the second floor to the third floor where there was a big artificial garden with so many trees and flowers of every kind. When they had descended to the ground floor, Hiccup then took notice that there were three others hall way that formed a fork , one right under the two staircases while the other two were on both sides of the lobby , something that he hadn't noticed when he arrived.

" Here's the kitchen."

" Here's the yard "

" Here's the living room."

" He's the gard"

" Welcome to the library."

" Welcome to the pool."

" Welcome to the greenhouse."

" Careful, don't sit on that stool. !"

.

.

.

They walked around the whole floor, talking about things like where was this set of cups from or who did that they again returned back to the main hall, a voice rang up:

" Morning everybody." Jack said as he descended down the stairs.

" Morning, my lord." Toothless said as he bowed his head to Jack, Hiccup hurriedly copied the gesture.

" Please, no need to do that." Jack said to the butler then diverted his eyes to Hiccup.

" Morning Hiccup. So, how was your first night here ?"

" It was wonderful, my ... I mean Jack." Hiccup said, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

" Good to hear." The white-haired smiled. " So what have you guys been doing ?"

" Well, i just finished giving Hiccup here a tour around the whole mansion and he sure seems to like it a lot. " Toothless said.

" Is that true, Hiccup ?" Jack asked, his striking blue eyes focused on the brunette in front of him.

" Yeah, this place is amazing."

" Good to hear" A smile graced the white-haired's face. " God, i'm hungry. Toothless, go tell Anna to prepare breakfast and tell Jamie to go wake Emma up."

" Yes, my lord."

" Wait, one more thing." He said " Can you help Hiccup in dressing himself up, because he's going to join us at breakfast. I can't wait to introduce him with Emma. She sure is going to like him. "

Hiccup stood there, totally caught unawares. Well he really didn't expect that to happen, so he just stood there, blinking his eyes continuously in a skeptical way, his long eyelashes fluttering as he did so.

_" This sure is going to be one heck of a day"_

* * *

**_A / N :_**** Sorry for the half-a year delay. I really have no excuses for this, really. But i really sorry to inform you dear readers that this story is going to have a long, real long delay since i want to finish my other story before moving on to this one so that i could really concentrate on it and not anything else. So in other word, this story will be in a freezing state until Once upon a time is finish. Sorry, really sorry Bowing my head in an apologetic way TT_TT **


End file.
